pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Pea
A plant that shoots cold melons at zombies. Its projectiles have a chance to stun, and to chill or freeze the target. ---- |image = Winter Pea BStar.png |caption = Winter Pea is a plant that spits a lobbed projectile. He alternates between attacking graves and zombies in his lane, but prioritizes zombies. |rows = |flavor text = "A lot of people think I'm OPea," Winter Pea says. "But let's be honest, that's exactly the reason Cold Snapdragon is everyone's favourite attacker."}} Overview Absorbs 6 normal damage bites. Does not degrade. Strategy This plant works similarly to Winter Melon, but it's chill and freeze aren't absolute. It has a 74% chance for its projectile to do nothing, and it has a 24% chance for its projectile to chill, while its projectile has a 2% chance to freeze a zombie. If the zombie gets frozen, it won't stop moving until the projectile's freezing animation is finished, similar to Iceberg Lettuce. His stun, on the other hand, is handled differently. He has a 20% chance to stun, and this is independent to the chill and the freeze, meaning his projectile could either do nothing other than damage, do just chill, do stun AND chill, or it can freeze/stun AND freeze (the zombie will stop moving even though the freezing animation hasn't finished.) Status effect combinations (rarity) Because his stun and the chill/freeze are handled differently, the chance for a specific combo is smaller than the chances for any single one. It is calculated using a multiple of the two probabilities: Suburban Almanac Entry Winter Pea Winter Pea shoots cold melons at zombies, which has a chance to stun, chill, or freeze a zombie. Damage: 4 + 1 in a 3x3 splash + chance for chill or freeze + chance for stun. "A lot of people think I'm OPea," Winter Pea says. "But let's be honest, that's exactly the reason Cold Snapdragon is everyone's favourite attacker." Cost: 225 Recharge: Sluggish (15 Seconds, level 1) Plant Food Ability: Fires 20 lobbed cold melons down its lane. These projectiles do 2x the damage and each one has a 50% chance to go down its own lane, or a 25% chance to go into either adjacent lane. AoE and Status details Gallery Winter Pea BStar.png|Winter Pea HD Cold Melon BStar Comparison.png|Winter Pea's projectile compared to frozen and regular melons (to scale). ATLASES_PLANTWINTERPEASHOOTER_1536_00_PTX.png|Winter Pea's sprite atlas. Note the codename winterpeashooter. WinterPeaSplashZone.png|Winter Pea's splash radii and the respective levels at which he uses them. Trivia *The freeze effect only affects the target. **If he freezes a target, then all targets in a small area are chilled. *The chill effect affects all zombies damaged, similar to Winter Melon. *The stun effect only stuns all zombies on the tile of the target. *He uses the same spitting animation as Electric Peashooter, but the recovery animation (animation when retracting from an attack) is more similar to a normal attack animation for a Peashooting Plant. **His idle animation is the same as a normal Peashooting Plant, however.